


The Flooding of Emotions

by CherriOnTop



Series: Deaf!Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASL, Awkward first meeting, Dean can't stop thinking about Cas, Flooding, Hurt!Cas, M/M, Nervous!Dean, Rescued!Cas, Worried!Dean, deaf!Cas, policeman!Dean, shy!Dean, shy!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriOnTop/pseuds/CherriOnTop
Summary: Policeman Dean awkwardly encounters Deaf Castiel Novak in the shower while trying to rescue him from a flood.Not related to any other work in the series.





	The Flooding of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of violence but nothing graphic
> 
> Not related to any other work in the series.

"Police, open up!" Dean called as he thumped on the front door. The house in front of him was dark inside, but Dean had to make sure that it was empty before he could move on to the next house in the neighborhood. Behind him, the bright orange lifeboat was waiting, holding onto the railing of the house to keep the boat from floating away. Already the streets were up to Dean's waist, and the evacuation was crucial at the exact moment before the houses were knocked down and anyone trapped inside would be drowned. 

"Police!" Dean shouted again, knocking as loud as he could as well as ringing the bell. There was a flash inside one of the windows, so Dean knocked again as well as rang. The flashing light inside the window happened another time, and Dean panicked, realizing that someone was probably trying to signal for help. "Coming in!" Dean warned as he kicked the door down and busted into the house. 

Inside was quiet and still, and Dean checked the whole downstairs. Inside the room he'd seen the light coming from was empty, and it only confused Dean more. He was just about to go upstairs when he heard the familiar spray of water from the back corner of the house. Without a second of hesitation, Dean hurried back to the sound, knowing he needed to be quick. 

It had been raining all week, and it wasn't supposed to stop anytime soon. The water was collecting and cars were unable to make it across roads. The police had teamed up with the national guard to evacuate everyone in town, and this was the last house he had to check before he could take his rescued people back to the station where they could get out of town. If they stayed much longer, Dean was sure that they wouldn't survive. 

Dean burst into the bedroom, doing a quick scan of the room. The bed was nicely made with two suitcases on top, both closed and neat. The room was otherwise empty, but the door to the attached bathroom was closed, and the sound of the shower was obvious. With a frustrated sigh, Dean knocked on the door, tapping his foot. Whoever was inside was obviously ready to go and knew the danger of staying, so why would they chose to take a shower at this time? 

Dean tapped the door again, a little louder to be heard over the shower. "Hello? This is the police. We are here to evacuate you," Dean called, pausing and straining his ears to catch the response. Where there was none, Dean cracked the door open and peaked inside. The shower was running, and Dean could see the outline of a person through the shower curtain, continuing to shower as though they had no clue that Dean was there. "Excuse me? Can you please come out?" 

Again, there was no response. 

"What the hell?" Dean murmured to himself, wondering why this was so difficult. He pushed into the room, not having the patience for this kind of thing. He grabbed the end of the shower curtain and yanked it back, annoyance clearly on his face. "Hello? I've been trying to get your attention, buddy." The man in the shower had his back turned, rubbing soap out of his hair under the spray. Despite the way Dean was eager to get the man and leave, he couldn't help but pause to look him over. The man in the shower was lean but well built, and his hips looked soft and easy. Dean had the sudden urge to grab them, but he forced his mind to focus on what he was meant to be doing. 

Dean reached out, and instead of touching the man's body the way he wanted to, he touched the man's shoulder to get his attention. The other let out a shriek and jumped, spinning around while also losing his footing. Dean panicked and reached out, catching the man around the waist and embarrassingly also grabbing a handful of his ass. It was a nice, firm ass, though, Dean couldn't help but think. Still, the man looked freaked out, and for a good reason. 

Quickly, Dean helped the man to his feet and handed him a towel, letting the other turn off the shower. Dean was pretty sure that both of their faces were bright red with embarrassment, but Dean talked anyway. "Sorry about that, it's just that I couldn't seem to get your attention. I've been knocking at the door and you didn't seem to hear me." Dean adverted his eyes respectfully as the man turned off the water and wrapped the towel around himself. Dean was, however, confused when the man didn't answer, turning to look at him. He caught sight of the largest blue eyes he's ever seen in his life, and the man's pink lips are trapped between his teeth. "Hey, are you okay?" 

The man continues to stare at Dean blankly before one of his hands raise, and he points to his ear, shaking his head at the same time. The confusion must be obvious on Dean's face, because the man tries again, this time covering his ear before drawing an X over it. Suddenly, however, it clicks for Dean, and his eyes go wide as his cheeks burn red. The man is deaf. It all starts to make sense, and now Dean's embarrassed for handling the situation so carelessly. 

"Right, so, um," Dean murmurs to himself, not knowing exactly what to do. He didn't have the time to go and get some paper and pen, so he just tries to charades it out by pretending he's putting on clothes. The man seems to understand enough to nod and usher Dean out of his bathroom and the bedroom. Dean gives him a few minutes, waiting anxiously outside the door. The man was intriguing, and as much as he was Dean's type, Dean was working. He didn't have time for this kind of thing, no matter how badly he wanted to. If they had met in a different situation, Dean would follow up on him, but as soon as the man was off to the shelter, Dean would never want to see him again. The whole shower thing was enough to make Dean feel enough embarrassment for the rest of his life. 

When the man comes out again, he's fully dressed in warm clothes and trailing his two suitcases. He nods at Dean, his face still pink. Dean nods back and leads him outside, where the boat is still waiting. Carefully, the two men inside the boat help get the man inside, then his suitcases. Dean requires little assistance getting in before they're off to the shelter. The man is sitting behind him, and Dean can feel his eyes the whole ride, but he doesn't turn around. He doesn't know how to talk to the other man anyway, and he's sure they're both too embarrassed by what had gone down. 

When they arrive at the shelter, Dean helps the man off the boat, and their eyes meet briefly before Dean lets go of his hands and reaches for the next passenger to help them off, never looking back at the other man. 

~~

Six months later, Dean is whizzing down the street in his police car. The roads have long since been dry, and most of the people have been returned to their homes. Some of the houses still have damage to them, but a lot of them are already fixed back up. The house that Dean pulls up to is one of the finished ones, and his brain doesn't process that he knows the house before he's coming out of his car and hurrying to get inside. 

The front door is already smashed open, so Dean has no trouble or worries about getting inside. The lights are on, and the living room is covered with shattered glass. But sitting neatly on the couch, holding an icepack to the side of his head, is shower man. He looks a little disoriented, and there's blood running down his face and neck from a cut up by his temple. 

Dean is so startled at seeing the man again that he just freezes, gawking at the other man. His eyes lift and meet Dean's, and the pretty pink color floods to his cheeks, the exact same that Dean remembered. The exact same that Dean had seen every day for the last six months. Dean couldn't get this man out of his head, wanting to know his name and wanting to get to know him. Hell, Dean had even taken a sign language course just so that he'd be able to communicate. He never thought he would actually have to. 

Carefully, Dean kneels beside the man and gently removes his icepack to examine his face. He's got a large bruise on his cheek, and the cut of course, but other than that, he seems fine. Dean hesitantly raises his hands, shaking a little as he signs. "You okay?" He's nervous because he's never actually signed in front of someone outside of class, and the shock is evident on the man's face. Like he wasn't expecting Dean to know any sign. Dean supposes that he wasn't expected to learn ASL for a man he met once in his life and was sure he'd never meet again. 

"I'm okay." The other man's hands are a little shaky, too, but Dean's pretty sure it's not because he's nervous, but rather because of the situation that had just happened. Dean glanced over at the glass on the floor again and winces. The call had reported that a house had been broken into, and that the perpetrator had come in through the newly broken window. A brief struggle had occurred when the homeowner found the intruder stuffing his things into a bag, before the intruder had fled the scene through the busted front door. 

Dean handed the icepack back to the man, then asked the one question he'd wanted to know from the moment he saw him. "What's your name?" 

The man signs slowly, each letter crisp and understanding. "Castiel." Castiel. The man that Dean had thought about every night as he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. The man that Dean could still see his naked body with water and soap running down every curve. The man who Dean had grabbed a handful of ass on accident and hadn't even tried flirting with the guy. Dean wasn't sure that having a name for the beautiful man in front of him would help egg on his fantasies or help them die down. 

"My name is Dean," Dean signed slowly, trying to not look unsure of his movements. He couldn't help but want Castiel to be impressed for learning some ASL for him. Maybe impressed enough for Dean to get his number, but Dean didn't want to get his hopes up. "I'm sorry about last time we met." 

Castiel's head tilts slightly as he presses the ice against his cheek, eyes never leaving Dean's. If Dean hadn't taken the ASL course, he would've thought that the staring was a little creepy. As it is, Dean shifts nervously in his spot, trying to ignore how close they were and how easy it would be to lean forward and kiss the other man like he'd fantasized so many times before. Dean had to remember that while he's been dreaming about the other man, Castiel probably hasn't given him a second thought. 

"I think I should be the one who's sorry. I guess it was a," Castiel signs something that Dean doesn't understand, nor does he recognize, before it continues, "way to meet." The confusion must be clear on Dean's face, but Dean repeats the sign he doesn't understand, and Castiel finger spells it slowly for him, face understanding. "Horrible." Dean breaks into a smile and nods in confirmation. 

"It was. Why did you shower at a time like that when you were ready to leave?" Dean asked, unable to help himself. The question had been plaguing him since Castiel had gotten off the boat and Dean was sure he'd never see him again. 

This time, Castiel blushes and looks away, and Dean can't help but admire the pink on the man's cheeks. He's beautiful, like he was sculpted with heavenly hands. Dean doesn't see a blemish other than the two places he was attacked. "I didn't think that they would be focused on showers. I wanted to be clean before going." The answer makes sense, but Dean couldn't help but laugh. If he were in that situation, showering would be the last thing on his mind. Castiel watches him laugh, his face growing darker with embarrassment. Dean gives him a soft smile to try and show him he wasn't truly laughing at him. 

"You're something special, Castiel." His fingers move before he could think, and he went pink himself at his admittance. Castiel's smile grows, though, and Dean thinks it's all worth it. 

"Do you want to know my name sign?" Castiel asked, already showing Dean before he can answer. He brings his right hand in the C shape to his forehead, then brings it down to his chin, changing it to an N. "Castiel Novak," he explains, repeating the sign until Dean can do it effortlessly. He knows that sharing a name sign isn't a personal thing, but for some reason, it feels incredibly special to Dean that Castiel wants to show him. 

They sign excitedly to one another for the next few minutes, neither wanting the rest of the police to show up as well as the ambulance. Dean tells Castiel about how he's been a cop since he first could, always having dreamed of protecting the people around him in his city. He tells Castiel that his father was a policeman, and his grandpa was, too, and his great grandpa as well, though he never met him. Castiel seems captivated by Dean's hands, and Dean prides himself with the fact that Castiel is hanging on his every word. 

Castiel tells Dean about how he had a cat at one point but it got trapped and had starved to death because Castiel couldn't hear his cries for help. He tells Dean all about his noisy neighbors, who play their music so loud Castiel can feel it rattling the whole house. He assures Dean that he thinks it's rap music. He also tells Dean that he was adopted into the family because his mother had been Deaf and wanted to raise a Deaf child the way she never got to live. Castiel was very lucky to have such a loving mother, and Dean can see how much he cares about her in the way his eyes light up at the mention of her. He never talks about his dad, and Dean never asks. 

When Dean hears the wailing of sirens in the distance, Dean tells Castiel, and the other man's eyes go sad. Dean moves to stand up, but Castiel grabs his arm to stop him, then begins signing again. "Dean, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you found me in the shower." His face is red with embarrassment again, but Dean can't help his smile that takes over his face. Castiel Novak thought about him, too. Maybe not in the same way, but Dean couldn't get enough of the other man. He wanted to have a relationship with him, but if Castiel just wanted to be friends, Dean could live with that, too. He just wanted Castiel in his life as more than just a fantasy. 

"I haven't, either. For the last six months, I haven't been able to get you out of my head," Dean explains, reaching into his pocket a little nervously before handing over his phone. "Could I have your number?" Surprise shows on Castiel's face, but he takes the phone and puts his number under a new contact almost excitedly. Dean sends a quick text to Castiel so that the other man has his number, then he pockets his phone as he stands up, carefully helping Castiel to his feet. 

Castiel doesn't let go of Dean's hand as they walk to the front door. He only lets go when he's down the front stairs and walking to the ambulance, glancing back at Dean with a sweet, shy smile. Dean can't help but smile back at him, feeling giddy. He goes back inside to start his report on the damage, and the thought of Castiel doesn't leave him. Neither does his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: ASL is a complex language that typically takes longer than six months to learn and be as fluent as Dean is in this story. I've been taking classes for four months and can barely form sentences. Dean would probably be signing more like English than ASL syntax. 
> 
> Please leave me lovely comments!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://cherriontopx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
